Hanging file systems are a convenient way to store binders or other stacks of paper. Although a single rail can be used, typical hanging file systems employ two rails in parallel. The rails are spaced apart a sufficient distance to allow the entire stack of paper or binder to fit inside the rails. In order for the stacks of paper or binder to hang from the rails, hooks are attached to the binder along its bound edge. These hooks extend beyond the edges of the binder and as such contact or rest on the rails.
When the binder is removed from the rails of the hanging file system, the hooks from which the binder is suspended can interfere with the use of the binder by snagging furniture, clothing, other binders, etc. In addition, the user of the binder risks snapping off the hook, thus destroying the binder.
Attempts to solve the shortcomings of fixed hook binders include removable hooks such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,154, and retractable hooks such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,865,445, 4,445,799, 4,288,170, and 5,199,809. These retractable hooks all retract within the edges of the binder; however, the hooks are independent of the actual binding mechanism of the binder, creating the need for a completely independent binding mechanism or a generally more complicated retracting and binding mechanism.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,957,321 discloses a simple binder mechanism for binding stacks of paper such as reports or computer printouts. The stack of paper is sandwiched between two support pieces and a pair of rods are passed through one support piece, the stack of papers, and the second support piece. The rods are then bent inward against the support pieces. Hook pieces slideably attached to the support pieces that previously had been slid inward to allow passage of the rods are then slid outward over the bent ends of the rods. This anchors the rods, binding the stack of paper. The hook pieces can be further slid outward, extending the hooks beyond the edge of the stack of papers for engaging the rails of the hanging file system.
Although the hook pieces serve the dual purpose of providing hooks for the hanging file system and binding the stack of papers together, the hooks pieces are not securable in any position and are always free to slide in or out. The hook pieces are slid outward to engage the rods, and therefore the end of the rods must be held against the support piece and carefully threaded under the hook piece. In order to cover any extra length of rod, a separate cover must be attached to the stack of papers. Further, even with a cover, the free ends of the rods can fall out of off of the support piece and become snagged or interfere with the pages of the stack of papers.
The present invention overcomes the limitations of the prior art by providing a hanging data binder capable of binding and hanging a stack of papers.